


Hearts and Flowers

by walking_travesty



Series: 3 little words [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: 3 random word challenge, Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Modern AU, is that a thing??, just a little, lamen, you'll only notice if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: A modern AU.Damen and Laurent spend a morning together and it's everything Damen could ever want.





	Hearts and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Flowers, heart, warm
> 
> I asked my friends to give me a pairing and 3 random words that I'd have to work into this fic and this is the result of that? I think it's a challenge, but it probably isn't and I'm just weird, but I thought it'd help to get me out of my writer's slump. Hope you enjoy?

“Laurent,” Damen sighs heavily, the exhaustion he felt finally catching up with him. Laurent mumbles in his sleep, his blond head rearranging itself on Damen’s chest, his breath still even. Damen snorts out loud, his fingers coming up to brush through his silky, golden hair, “Laurent.”

“What do you want?” Laurent snaps, though his tone was softened by sleep. He turns his head, his sharp, blue eyes sending daggers at him despite having only woken up.

It’s too early for this.

“I have work in half an hour,” Damen laughs again, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Laurent huffs at this fact, his slender arms wrapping around his broad torso, “Laurent!”

“No,” Laurent says once, his voice nearly a whine, “I don’t feel well.” Damen pouts at the statement, reaching his hand up to place against Laurent’s forehead.

“You do feel a little warm, though that could be because of me,” Damen says, chuckling when Laurent slaps him on the chest. Laurent’s eyes are closed, but Damen can still see the faintest of smiles on his thin lips.

“Don’t give yourself too much credit, darling,” Laurent warns, nuzzling into the crook on Damen’s shoulder. Damen wraps his arms around his boyfriend, a wide smile forming on his face when he realizes that _Laurent_ is his boyfriend.

“Say that again,” Damen nearly whispers, leaning forward to press a kiss to the top of Laurent’s head. Laurent laughs silently to himself, his sharp eyes focused on his again.

“Say what?” Laurent asks playfully.

“You know what,” Damen replies. Laurent’s perfect face softens into something so innocent, that Damen can feel his heart clench at the sight of it. Laurent’s cheeks pinken, a shy smile forming on his lips.

“It just slipped out,” Laurent says softly.

“Say it again, please.”

“Darling,” Laurent purrs, his lips attaching to the cut of Damen’s jaw. He leaves a feather light kiss, his lips barely a whisper against Damen’s skin. Nonetheless, it sent a chill through Damen’s entire body.

  
“I like the way that sounds,” Damen hums, closing his eyes. When he opens them, he’s met by Laurent’s cool gaze, a grin on his lips.

“You are a complete idiot,” Laurent scoffs, softening the insult with a kiss to Damen’s shoulder. Damen steals a kiss from Laurent, swooping down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I’m just hopelessly in love with you,” Damen admits, shrugging his shoulders. Laurent rolls his eyes, but he can see the way his cheeks go a deep red.

“Lord knows why…” Laurent says under his breath. Damen scrunches his brows together, his fingers reaching out until he can lift his chin so that their eyes could meet. Laurent’s blue eyes bore into Damen’s brown, his lips set in a hard line, “Why do you love me?” He whispers after a while.

“What’s not to love about you?”

“Everything,” Laurent puffs, tearing his eyes away. He hides his face against Damen’s chest, flinching when Damen wraps an arm around him.

“I couldn’t imagine my life without you,” Damen says earnestly, “You have my heart, I couldn’t dream of being with anyone else.” Laurent sighs heavily as Damen rubs soft circles against his lower back, “You have me...I have you, right?” The uncertainty in his voice makes Laurent look up, the tip of his nose pink and his eyes glazed.

“You had me a long time ago, Damianos.” Laurent says, sniffling softly. Damen gives him a soft smile, his thumb coming up to wipe away a stray tear.

“I like the sound of that too,” Damen says after a while, feeling like he was on top of the world when he hears Laurent laugh. He’s been doing that a lot lately, and it makes him even happier to know that he’s the reason.

“Truly the romantic, aren’t you?” Laurent mumbles, resting his chin on Damen’s bare pec. Damen winks at him, his arms wrapping around Laurent again.

“Hearts and flowers, remember?” Damen says, leaning down to kiss Laurent. Laurent lets him, eventually pressing back into it wholeheartedly. Damen leans away, resting his forehead against Laurent’s as he smiles, “Are you going to let me go to work now?” Laurent laughs lightly, shaking his head.

“I forbid you to leave this bed,” Laurent whispers, his hands winding into Damen’s wild curls. Damen raises an eyebrow at the statement, squeezing Laurent’s sides.

“Well if I’m forbidden…” Damen says lowly, trailing off as he rolls them over, Laurent on his back, as he peppers his face with kisses.

=

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll probably be doing more of these! It was super fun. <3


End file.
